Saudade
by Harada Misao
Summary: Fazia cerca de um mês que Miyu não via Lava, mas parece que o destino lhes prega peças. Será que finalmente conseguirão deixar transparecer seus sentimentos?


_**Todos os direitos sobre a história à Haruka Lanovishin.**_

_**Os personagens pertencem à **____**Narumi Kakinouchi e Toshiki Hirano**__**.**_

**Sinopse:** _Fazia cerca de um mês que Miyu não via Lava, mas parece que o destino lhes prega peças. Será que finalmente conseguirão deixar transparecer seus sentimentos?_

**Gêneros:** Shoujo, Romance

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade

**Classificação:** Livre

**x-x**

**Saudade**

Miyu estava sentada no telhado de uma casa qualquer; ainda vestia o uniforme do colégio. A garota se encontrava com 15 anos. Seus cabelos, ainda presos numa trança de lado, agora estavam maiores e seu corpo havia possuído com o tempo curvas invejáveis.

A jovem princesa se encontrava desanimada e preocupada.

_Lava, por que você sumiu de novo? – suspirou pulando para o chão; seus passos eram silenciosos como os de um vampiro, e de fato, ela o era.

Fazia meses que Lava sumia e aparecia uma vez por mês, o que fazia a menina ficar preocupada, afinal, amava-o e se preocupava com ele.

Nunca achara que sentiria aquele tipo de sentimento, mas não podia negar que era realmente muito aquecedora aquela sensação de amar.

Sabia que estava condenada a viver eternamente derrotando Shinmas, mas não seria ruim viver a eternidade derrotando-os ao lado _dele_.

E pensar que a missão dele era matá-la no início, mas quando deu seu sangue ao ex-Shinma uniu seus destinos para sempre.

A vampira entrou em uma casa abandonada, o fundo do local era uma fonte de onde caia água morna. Já havia passado alguns dias ali, na verdade, ia apenas para aproveitar a fonte, poucas vezes dormira no futon branco que o quarto da casa possuía.

Caminhou lentamente pelo local e entrou no quarto, cujo havia uma porta de correr que dava de frente com um muro. Fechou a tal porta e se despiu entrando no último cômodo da casa: A terma.

Lava estava sentado no muro na frente da pequena casa de madeira; não sabia se deveria entrar ou não. Fazia um mês que havia sumido, estava com saudade da vampira que não abandonava sua mente por sequer um segundo.

Aquela pele alva, os cabelos castanhos e sedosos, o sorriso sincero que algumas vezes ela deixava escapar, o corpo que certamente deveria possuir mais curvas que da última vez que a vira. Sentia uma necessidade imensa de abraçar a garota, inalar o cheiro suave que ela emanava.

Distraído, não viu quando seus pés lhe levaram para dentro da casa, mas era tarde demais para sair.

_Droga! Esqueci a roupa em cima do futon… – a voz feminina foi sumindo quando viu quem estava ali, na porta do quarto. – Lava? – perguntou meia assustada, afinal, fazia tempo que não o via.

_Miyu. – sussurrou observando a garota, os cabelos castanhos haviam crescido bem mais. Saiu de seus devaneios quando ela correu e lhe abraçou com força.

Sorriu enquanto tirava a máscara cinza e encarava aqueles olhos dourados que transbordavam ternura. A jovem vampira se perdeu nos olhos arroxeados do Shinma.

Ficaram se fitando por minutos até a princesa fazer algo que surpreendeu o homem.

Miyu enlaçou seus braços no pescoço bronzeado de seu amado e ficou na ponta dos pés. Aproximou os rostos lentamente fazendo seus lábios se tocarem com suavidade.

Lava por segundos se assustou, mas depois enlaçou a cintura da jovem e aprofundou mais o beijo tocando o lábio dela com sua língua.

Miyu, inexperiente, apenas deixou que o Shinma a guiasse naquela dança tão conhecida por todos. Ficaram naquele beijo por minutos, mas o ar começou a falta.

Lava separou as bocas a contragosto, mas deu um selinho rápido antes de afastar os rostos centímetros.

_Acho melhor você colocar uma roupa Miyu. – sussurrou calmamente, a garota olhou para seu próprio corpo e corou. Como havia esqueci que estava apenas de toalha? Deu um pulo e se afastou rapidamente do Shinma, pegou as roupas em cima do futon e entrou de volta no outro cômodo não sem antes deixar a frase: "Me espere!"

Lava sorriu para si mesmo enquanto se sentava no futon com as costas encostada na parede. Ela havia mesmo lhe beijado? Passou a unha vermelha sobre os lábios ainda inchados por causa do beijo; mesmo que ele houvesse comandado a carícia, ela havia sido perfeita. Mesmo que Miyu fosse inexperiente na área, ela havia aprendido rápido.

A Vampira abriu silenciosamente a porta da terma e se encostou na mesma observando seu amado. Ele fitava o céu noturno, parecia distraído.

Tocou seus lábios com a ponta do dedo, havia mesmo feito aquilo? Beijado Lava de uma hora para a outra? E ele havia retribuído? Parecia até um conto de fadas, um sonho.

Se desencostou da porta e andou lentamente até o futon sentando na ponta, não sabia qual seria a reação dele e tinha medo dela, dependendo de qual fosse.

Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, mas sentiu dois braços lhe envolverem e a puxarem para frente.

_Fique… o mais perto de mim possível. – pediu o Shinma sentando-a em seu colo, ela se surpreendeu no início, mas depois relaxou deitando a cabeça no ombro largo de seu amado, os cabelos azuis dele exalavam um cheiro suave de chá e limão, uma essência tão natural dele, adorava aquele cheiro.

_Sim Lava. – sussurrou fracamente, ele lhe encarou e aproximou os rostos tomando os lábios ainda um pouco inchados dela para si, sentindo novamente aquele gosto de morango que a boca dela possuía.

Abraçou o corpo feminino delicadamente enquanto era enlaçado no pescoço pelos braços finos dela. Tudo o que mais queria era poder ficar eternamente naquela posição com ela.

Miyu, sua Miyu; e pensar que nunca imaginaria que ela lhe retribuísse o beijo.

_Aishiteru Miyu. – sussurrou baixo no ouvido da Vampira quando os lábios se separaram, a princesa sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

_Aishiterumo Lava. – também sussurrou encostando a cabeça no ombro largo do Shinma e fechando os olhos, talvez conseguisse descansar, talvez conseguisse finalmente dormir nos braços de seu amado.

Antes de relaxar por completo, sentiu as mãos grandes dele dançarem por suas costas.

_"E eu pensei que você jamais me aceitaria_

_Que jamais me amaria, que jamais me retribuiria._

_Pensei que nunca mais te veria, e nunca mais te tocaria_

_Ou te beijaria, ou sentiria o toque gélido de suas mãos tocando as minhas._

_Nunca imaginei que você iria acariciar minhas costas_

_E diria que me ama, para que eu pudesse finalmente relaxar."_

_(AanonimaA)_


End file.
